The Timeless Doctor
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: When the Mothership disappears off the face of the Earth, Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus are sent back in time to investigate, only to find another stranger has also caught on to this development. I'm terrible at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Garcia Flynn stepped out of the pristine Time Machine 'Mothership' and looked around the dark warehouse where they had landed. According to Anthony Bruhl, his pilot from Mason Industries, the landing was not his doing. Apparently the Mothership had been pulled out of the time vortex to this time and place by an unknown and possibly hostile force. Flynn carefully slipped out a handgun and jerked his head, signaling two backup soldiers to come out, followed by Anthony.

As soon as the scientist/pilot stepped out of the machine, the warehouse lights flicked on, startling the group and setting Flynn on edge. Someone else was here. Now that the lights were on, they could see that the warehouse seemed to be completely empty, besides the Mothership and a strange-looking machine in the middle of the room. "Do you know what that is, Bruhl?" asked Flynn, still looking around for any other sign of life. "No... No. This tech- it's more advanced than I've ever seen." the older man walked over to the machine, but before he could touch it, a deep, British voice spoke, echoing around the room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A gentleman stepped out from behind the machine. He had a black beard and black hair combed back neatly with grey streaks through it. He wore black clothes and gloves as well as a smile that gave a malicious look to him. Flynn and his backup readied their guns, but the man just chuckled. "Oh, there is no need for that," he said, his deep British voice still having an echo in the warehouse, "You'll find I'm harder to kill than I look. However, I am not looking for war, Garcia Flynn." Flynn raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Because your machine suggests otherwise." he gestured with his gun to the machine, which Arthur was still trying to get a good look at. "And besides," Garcia continued, "If it's not war you want, what do you want?" "An alliance," said the man, "because we both want the same thing." "Yeah? And what's that?" "To take down Rittenhouse."

Now the man had everyone's full attention. "How do I know YOU'RE not Rittenhouse?" "Because, Garcia Flynn, Rittenhouse has taken something of mine as well, and I mean to make them pay. Unfortunately, I cannot do that without a working mode of transport, and your time machine is a worthy candidate." Flynn was starting to see sense in working with this stranger, and from the way Arthur was looking at the machine, and the way that tech had pulled the Mothership from the Time Vortex, he felt that it would be wise to work with the man. For now. "Okay, deal," said Flynn, "but I have one question: Who are you?" "I am universally known as the Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucy Preston sighed as she picked her phone up off the nightstand, but the sigh quickly turned into a huff when she saw the caller ID. Mason Industries. "What's so important that you have to call in the middle of the night?" she asked when she answered. "Something urgent has happened back at Mason Industries. You'll have to come see in person." Denise Christopher, an agent from Homeland Security, said on the other end. Lucy sighed again, already dragging herself out of bed. "I'll be there in a few."

When Lucy got to the main control room of Mason Industries, she saw that her other team members, Wyatt Logan and Rufus Carlin, had beaten her to it. They both nodded a welcome as the historian approached. "So, what's going on?" asked Lucy, sneaking a glance at the Time Machine 'Lifeboat' parked in the centre of the room. She joined the others, including Mason and Agent Christopher, around Jiya's computer. Connor Mason, head of Mason Industries, summed the situation up into three words: "The Mothership disappeared." "What?!" asked Lucy. "Yeah," agreed Rufus, the Lifeboat's pilot, "I know, right? It seems almost impossible." Jiya nodded in confirmation. "Like Mr. Mason said: We were running the scans, and we had an exact temporal location of the Mothership when suddenly" - the programmer gestured with her hands - "Poof! Gone! I've been running scans all night. They're nowhere in time or space... well, on earth anyway." "So, you're implying that somehow the time machine's gone and blasted off into space?" asked Wyatt, the team's support who was hired to kill Garcia Flynn on sight. "No, actually we're not implying that," said Rufus, "because the Mothership was designed to go through time, and only had the capabilities to go to spatial-temporal coordinates on earth." "Okay, so maybe it would be best to go check out the area where Flynn landed last," suggested Lucy, "and then from there we can find out where he went." "That's just what we were thinking." said Agent Christopher with a brief nod. "Okay then. Where and when are we going?" asked Wyatt.

-

"Well, at least we didn't have to dress up to fit in another era," commented Lucy, stumbling out of the time machine after the trip. "Yeah, and I don't have to worry as much about my race," added Rufus, following Wyatt out of the Lifeboat and sealing the door behind them. It was true: they didn't have to go far. Flynn had last parked in a desert in Utah, in the year 2004. Which was a tactical advantage, Wyatt had said, because it was recent enough to have a good amount of tech, but not so recent that he could be ambushed. All that was to be seen besides an endless horizon of sand and sun, was a rust-colored warehouse that looked very abandoned. As the trio walked closer to the warehouse, Wyatt readied his gun, expecting trouble.

To their surprise, there were not that many guards standing around the place; In fact, when they got inside the warehouse, they found it to be completely empty. Wyatt quickly found a light switch and the lights flickered to life with an electronic buzz. One of the first things they noticed, though, was a burn spot near the middle of the floor. Wyatt walked over and felt the floor. "Still warm: this explosion or whatever happened not too long ago. Rufus, can you tell what caused the explosion?" "No," said Rufus, "What do I look like, a-" "Shush!" Wyatt cut in, silencing Rufus. Rufus opened his mouth to retort when suddenly he and Lucy heard the crunch of shoes on gravel, the sounds coming ever closer to the doorway. "Turn the lights off!" Hissed Wyatt, and Lucy ran to the switch. In a second, the trio was shrouded in darkness.

A column of light broke the darkness as a tall figure opened the door, then closed it. Lucy heard the safety release on Wyatt's gun and tensed. Suddenly, a small blue light was seen, followed by a brief buzzing noise, and the lights somehow flicked on to reveal the figure, who looked just as bewildered as the other time travelers. He had grey, somewhat curly hair and wore an unfamiliar band tee shirt under a hoodie and a dark blue coat. In his hand was a strange blue device that looked sort of like a pen. Wyatt raised his gun, which Lucy thought was not needed, and addressed the stranger. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the stranger raised his hands and responded in a Scottish accent. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm here to help." "Really?" said Rufus suspiciously, "Then where'd you come from? We didn't hear a car... Or anything..." the Doctor chuckled, like the questions were a joke. "Well, it's a long story. I promise to tell you, though, if your friend lowers his gun. In my book, you've already lost the argument if you've got a gun." he gestured to Wyatt and Lucy nodded and convinced the soldier to put it away. "We can always use it later if we need," muttered Lucy, to get Wyatt to stop protesting. However, she doubted they would need it later. The historian thought the Doctor seemed familiar, but she couldn't place why.

As soon as the Doctor was sure that the trio was not going to shoot him up, he walked over and stuck out a hand. "Now's the time for PROPER introductions. I'm the Doctor, as I said earlier, but who are you three?" "I'm Lucy, and that's Wyatt and Rufus." the historian pointed to each of the others as she introduced them. "A pleasure to meet you. What are you doing here?" "We could ask you the same thing, Doctor," said Wyatt, "What are you doing here?" The Doctor pulled a black wallet out of his inside pocket and opened it, displaying an ID from the FBI. "I'm investigating," he said, "You lot seen anything strange around here?" Rufus chuckled. "Nice try, but that card's blank." Lucy and Wyatt looked at Rufus. "It says right here that he's from the FBI," said Lucy, cautiously. "No, no he's right," agreed the Doctor, stepping closer to the engineer. "The card is blank because it's really psychic paper. You have to have a really great mind to see past the psychic paper." Rufus leaned back slightly, Showing discomfort. "Well, um, okay... We were just, uh..." he searched for an answer and Lucy finished for him, much to his relief. "We were investigating as well. To find out what exploded here and see if it's A threat to the US." "Oh, well that's easy!" the Doctor put the psychic paper away and walked over to the blast area, whipping out the pen thing and using it to scan the black marks. "Well, whatever exploded here emitted vast amounts of temporal energy. There's still traces of it here, actually." he put the pen thing away and strode towards the door he came from. Rufus, Lucy, and Wyatt chased after him, Rufus asking questions all the way, like "How do you know about temporal energy?" and "Where are you really from?" . However, as soon as they got outside the building, the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "That guy moves fast," Said Wyatt, looking around, when suddenly he spots something. "Hey, what's this?"

It was a tall blue box that sat a few feet away from the door they'd come out of, and it had a yellow light that shone merrily at the top and a large sign placed near the top that read "Police Public Call Box". Lucy, obviously recognizing it, walked up to it and ran her hand over the white sign on the left door. "This is a Police Box, from 1960's UK. It doesn't belong in this time or place so what's it doing here?" "Maybe its part of the warehouse?" suggested Wyatt, "Some odd collector left it here?" "Wait a minute." Rufus walked around the box, then put a hand on the side. "This box is alive... And not connected to any power source I can see. Look, it's not even flat against the warehouse." "Maybe we should check inside..." said Lucy, grasping the handle. Wyatt put his hand on her arm. "Are you sure?" Lucy nodded and pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! I'm sorry this took so long to update, but here it is! Akihiro1997, I will try to make my chapters longer after this one. Other than that, I thought I'd let you guys know that the Master (introduced in chapter one) is the first Master, portrayed by Roger Delgado. Yes, I know that he's a "classic Master" and that he doesn't appear in the new series, but he's my favorite Master (Missy is a close second), so yeah. Anyway, read on and Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

"It's-It's-" "Bigger on the inside than the outside, yes I know." The Doctor looked up from a silver central console and snapped his fingers. To the trio's surprise, the doors swung shut behind them. "A-Actually," said Rufus, "I would have called dimensionally transcendental. I could feel the particle displacement when we walked through the door." The Doctor walked over. "Well, I might have underestimated you three's intelligence."Well, Rufus is an engineer." Wyatt looked around the console room with astonishment. "So, where are we, Doctor? And how is it... You know..." The Doctor shrugged at Wyatt. "This ship is called the TARDIS. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, and the technology that makes it 'bigger on the inside' is way beyond human understanding." "Are you implying that you're like a space alien?" asked Lucy, eyes wide in astonishment. "There's no 'like' about it Lucy." responded the Doctor simply, and then for some reason the old man slipped on a pair of red and blue 3-D glasses.

After a brief, quiet moment, the Doctor took off the glasses and turned back to the console, swinging the monitor around so he could take a look at the display. "So, what type of machine did you three come here in?" he asked, calmly. "What are you talking about?" Rufus asked slowly, dragging his attention from the interior of the TARDIS to the Doctor. "I'm talking about the absurd amount of readings from your group. You all have obviously been time traveling." Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus exchanged glances. "How do you know about that?" asked Wyatt. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at them, an eyebrow raised in slight amusement. "OH, right," said Rufus, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This is a time machine. But still," the engineer suddenly looked serious, "what do you want? Not everyone knows the concept of time travel, and one organization comes to mind when I think of time travel." "Rittenhouse," said Lucy, completing the sentence, while aiming the question at the Doctor, "Are you working for Rittenhouse?"

The Doctor looked confused as he turned to face the threesome yet again. "First of all, I really don't associate with organizations much, well except for UNIT, but that's another story. Secondly, who's Rittenhouse? The name sounds vaguely familiar, but it might be just me..." the alien trailed off, lost in thought. He wasn't the only one lost in thought however, because Lucy had just remembered why he seemed so familiar. She pulled her friends aside as the Doctor turned around again to type something out on the console. He had swung the monitor around to a different part of the console and was now turning an odd red dial. "What is it, Lucy?" asked Rufus. "I just remembered something important about this Doctor-" "You know him?" interrupted Wyatt. Lucy looked slightly annoyed. "Well, no, not really. I actually thought he was some kind of conspiracy theory until now. Lots of other historians have been studying this 'Doctor' man, always seen right before danger, and always seen with an odd blue box." "So? Lots of people have hobbies," Wyatt pointed out, "maybe he's just a police man." "With a bigger on the inside time machine?" asked Rufus. "Anyway," continued Lucy, "I had never believed those theories because if the 'Doctor' was real, he'd have to be thousands of years old." "What do you mean?" asked Rufus. "Well, every account of the blue box and the 'Doctor' appeared in various points in history, usually before something catastrophic happens." "I see," said Wyatt slowly, "so, the point is you thought he was an urban legend up until now?" Lucy nodded confirmation. "Yeah, especially since I know time travel is possible."

"Nice to know I'm just thought of as a myth now," said the Doctor sarcastically from right behind the group huddle, startling everyone. "Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop," said the Doctor unapologetically. "Now if you three are done having your group chat, I would like to know the coordinates of your time machine." Rufus walked to the keyboard near where the Doctor was standing by the console and typed in a few numbers. "What do you need them for?" "I'm going to tow your machine back to your time stream. I'd like to meet your employer!" and before anyone could do anything, the Doctor grinned and pulled down a big lever on the silver-paneled console. Upon pulling the switch, an odd wheezing-whooshing sound began to echo around the TARDIS' console room, and the thick rings above the console been turning in time to the noises. Lucy found that she rather liked the noises, but she didn't know what the point was.

"Um, Doctor?" asked Lucy, "When you said you were going to 'tow' the machine, you didn't mean-" "Ooh, yes I did. I wrapped an energy beam around the machine and I am now dragging it through the time vortex, so to speak." "So we're flying through time right now?" asked Wyatt, eyebrows raised and a slight smile playing across his lips, "This is so much smoother than traveling in the 'Lifeboat'." "Hey!" said Rufus, "Don't diss the driver! I try my best, okay?" Lucy smiled. In a few moments, the TARDIS's noises stopped and the Doctor began to walk briskly towards the doors. "Well, if we're actually back at Mason Industries," says Rufus, beginning to walk towards the TARDIS doors, "then I guess we have some explaining to do."

 **OKAY! So, I'll try to update more often, and make the chapters longer next time. If you readers have any suggestion, feel free to comment and I'll try to implement anything you guys bring up. Also, I forgot to say this story takes place In between (Timeless) episodes 6 and 7 (of season one), and in Doctor Who it takes place in between 'The Husbands of River Song' and 'Hell Bent'.** **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all sorry it took so long but I've FINALLY got a chapter done, and it's the longest one I've done yet! I'll try to update more often, but no promises since I'm busy with school. SO, I'll write for as long as I can until my Writer's block comes back. Enjoy this chapter! Catch you later.**

CHAPTER 4

Connor Mason stood by Jiya as she typed at her computer, still running scans for the Mothership even though they both knew that it wasn't gonna show up anywhere. Suddenly, a strong wind whipped through the lab, stirring papers from under paperweights. Mason looked up. The time machine usually gave off wind displacement when it landed, but it usually wasn't this bad, and it usually didn't take this long, come to think of it. Then, he heard this odd wheezing-groaning noise and right before his eyes a tall blue police box materialized, and as soon as it solidified, the Lifeboat appeared with a flash. The room was completely silent.

That is, until the door to the police box creaked open and Rufus stepped out, a bit uncertainly. "What is-" started Mason, but Rufus interrupted. "I'll explain. While we were at the coordinates this 'Doctor' guy showed up and I think he can help us find Flynn." Rufus deliberately left out the fact that the Doctor's TARDIS was an (obviously) more powerful time machine. He trusted Mason, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Rittenhouse to know about the TARDIS by extension. "So where is the Doctor, then?" asked Mason, looking towards the Police Box, and as if he was cued, the old Doctor stepped out of the time machine, closely followed by Wyatt and Lucy. "Hello," said the Doctor, "You're Connor Mason, I presume?" "Yes, that's me," responded Mason, shaking the Doctors hand, "I'm just curious: why were you all inside the Police Box?" Rufus looked uncertain and opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly saved by the Doctor's quick thinking. "Oh, that's just my tool shed, Mason. Can't help you without the stuff in there." "But how did you get it here? And drive the Lifeboat without a pilot?" "I don't have to tell you anything," said the Doctor solemnly.

"Anyway," said Rufus after an awkward silence, "He thinks he has a way to pinpoint Flynn's location." "Really?" said Jiya, who was listening in, "Come over to the computers, then, I'd like to see." As the Doctor followed Jiya over, Rufus muttered something about 'maybe I should help' and went over to the Doctor as well. "Please, don't be mad," said Lucy, "We're just trying to help." "Oh really?" said Mason, obviously angry, "You're saying I shouldn't be upset that you brought a random stranger here not only using a time machine, for God's sake but also from a different time period!" "Well in Lucy's defense, he does know about time travel," said Wyatt, "Not to mention he was investigating Flynn's disappearance as well." "And he's from the FBI" added Lucy. Mason sighed. "Fine. I trust your judgment. But if he steps one toe out of line..." Wyatt nodded. "Okay, we get it." he and Lucy walked towards where the others were working, and they managed to catch what the Doctor was saying just then.

"So, Miss..." "Jiya" "Jiya, it looks like your calculations are correct. This 'Mothership' has indeed left the Earth." The Doctor looked at everyone seriously. "And, from what I found, your fugitive had, well, outside assistance." "From who?" asked Rufus. "Well, it's gotta be extraterrestrial," responded the Doctor, "You can't get to space that easily yet." "So you're saying another alien is involved in this?" asked Lucy, thinking that the prospect of another alien is a little too much. "Sounds like it," said Wyatt. "Wait, you said 'another', what does that mean?" "Uh, nothing, absolutely nothing!" Rufus said, unconvincingly. "As I was saying," said the Doctor, "I believe I can use the TA-Tool Shed to track whatever or Whoever's helping Flynn, and then go deal with it myself." "Look, Doctor," Wyatt said, "Even if you could find Flynn with your Shed, you couldn't take him down alone." "Doubt it," muttered the Doctor, but Wyatt was unfazed. "We're coming with you, Doc, whether you like it or not." The Doctor looked at the trio for a solid minute before sighing and muttering a frustrated "Fine, but don't blame me if you get yourselves killed." Lucy smiled, but she thought that despite the Doctor's grumpy attitude (and appearance) he was secretly glad that they were helping.

"Okay, so what's the first step?" asked Lucy. "Jiya," said the Doctor, "Can you print schematics for the Mothership? Wyatt, Lucy, inside the Shed. Rufus, stay out here with me and Jiya." "And I don't get a say in this?" asked Mason, a little peeved. "You," the Doctor smiled, "Get to be president of the 'I'm-not-involved-in-this-decision' club, okay?" he turned back to Jiya, motioned for Rufus to come closer and talked to them in hushed tones, and Mason watched as Jiya and Rufus listened and nodded to whatever he was saying. "Okay," Jiya finally said, "I'll do it." Rufus nodded in agreement to whatever had boon devised. "Sounds good," the engineer said nervously. "Do what?" asked Mason, even more, frustrated than before, but the Doctor ignored him and patted the engineer on the back. "Thanks a lot," he said, genuinely, before brushing past Mason and walking towards his police box. Mason had a funny feeling about that Shed, and he was gonna find out what was inside.

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was telling Lucy and Wyatt about his plan so far. "Okay, so I've figured out how to get into space to go after the Mothership without upgrading the Lifeboat or letting dear old Mason know about the TARDIS, because, from what I've gathered, these 'Rittenhouse' people that Mason works for are no good." "Okay, you're right, and you've got us," said Wyatt impatiently, "How are you going to do all that?" The Doctor grinned. "First, we're going to take off with the Lifeboat and tell Mason that were going to tow the TARDIS behind it, when in reality it will be the other way around, with you three riding along in the Lifeboat, and me piloting the TARDIS. Once we've taken off, Jiya is going to fake a malfunction while we make a little side trip to see some trusted friends in the past. Those friends are going to take care of the Lifeboat while we all pile in the TARDIS and go to where the Mothership is from there." Lucy nodded. "Okay, sounds good." "What about after we get there?" asked Wyatt, reasonably, "How will we deal with Flynn and Whoever's helping him?" The Doctor looked serious, but his eyes betrayed a certain giddiness like he was used to this question. "Well, I haven't thought up until then, but I'm rather good about coming up with reasonably good plans on the spot." "Uhh huh," said Wyatt, unconvinced.

"Well, we'd better go out and see if Rufus and Jiya are ready to leave," said Lucy, walking towards the door. "Yeah, I'll go with Lucy." "I'll be right out." the Doctor watched as Wyatt and Lucy walked out and the TARDIS doors slammed shut behind them. He sighed and swung one of the TARDIS monitors towards where he was standing. "Okay, Old Girl," he addressed the TARDIS, "Let's see what you can find on Rittenhouse."

A few minutes later, the Doctor emerged, nearly running into Mason on his way out of the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" asked the Doctor. "Nothing," responded Mason, unconvincingly. "I just wanted to tell you that Rufus and Jiya have made the proper adjustments to the all should be ready to depart." The Doctor looked at Mason suspiciously. "Okay. I'll help them ready the tether. As I mentioned before, I can't go without my shed." "Mhm." "I'm sorry, do you need something?" the Doctor noticed Mason had not moved and was looking at his TARDIS strangely. "No, not at all," said Mason, coldly, before walking off. The Doctor walked to the Lifeboat entrance, where Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus were about to enter.

"Are you ready to do this, Rufus?" "Yeah, as ready as I will be. Good luck, Doc." Lucy and Wyatt also wished the Doctor luck and followed Rufus into the TARDIS. A few seconds later, both machines vanished with a blast of air, and Mason made his way almost casually to Jiya's computer, where she typed furiously, tracking the Lifeboat. Suddenly, black and white static frizzed out across the computer monitors and Jiya began looking distressed and confused. "What is it? What's going on?" asked Mason, trying to follow Jiya's work in trying to recover the lost images. "I-I don't know," she said, still typing, "It looks like the system crashed! I dunno if I'll be able to find either time machine if I can't fix this-" "Then fix it!" Mason stormed off, as he usually does when things go 'pear-shaped' as he called it, and Jiya allowed a tiny smile to break through. Her little trick had been successful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, readers! I just got out of a BAD case of writer's block, but good news is that this chapter is more than twice as long as the last chapter, so ENJOY! Also, I have an author's note at the end addressing a few things, but before you begin reading I'd like to let you know that hopefully I'll update more often over the summer. Until then, happy reading!**

CHAPTER 5

The TARDIS and the Lifeboat landed with a whoosh in the middle of a sunny, woodsy area. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS first, and then walked over to the nearby Lifeboat to help Lucy out of the Time Machine. Rufus and Wyatt soon followed suit, a little shaken up from the rough ride in the Lifeboat. "Yup, definitely looking forward to a ride in the TARDIS," said Rufus, looking around, "Hey, where are we, anyway? The Lifeboat said it was sometime in the 1300's." "This forest looks like something out of a storybook," Lucy commented, looking around. The Doctor allowed a slight smile. "Well, you're not too far off. C'mon." and with that, he set off towards what looked like a small encampment in the distance. "What are we even doing here?" asked Wyatt, trailing closely behind the Doctor. They were way closer to the encampment now, close enough to see that the area looked abandoned. "I'm meeting an old friend," said the Doctor. "Wait, are these the friends who're gonna-" Rufus was cut off when he felt the tip of something sharp dig into his back. A British voice, full of sternness, but with a hint of mirth behind it, proudly said "Surrender your property and your weapons, or face the wrath of Robin of Loxley!"

The Doctor turned around, clearly excited, despite being threatened, and addressed who was speaking. "Robin Hood! It's good to see a familiar face." "Doctor, the pleasure is all mine," the figure, Robin Hood, responded, "But what of these people? They're unfamiliar. Are they with you?" The Doctor, breaking from his excitement, nodded. "Yeah. They're with me." 'Finally,' thought Rufus as he felt the sword tip lower from his back. Him, Wyatt, and Lucy were able to turn and face the stranger. He wore a weird pointed had with a brown feather through it, and green clothes that matched the forest background. He also had shoulder length yellow-orange hair and a neatly trimmed beard. "I thought Robin Hood was just a story?" Lucy said, confused. "Yes, so I've heard," said Robin with a smile. He kissed Lucy's hand. "Hello my dear Lady..." "Lucy," she said, "And that's Wyatt and Rufus." Rufus did a small wave and Wyatt nodded once.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure, Doctor?" asked Robin, leading them to the camp. "Well, I'm here to ask a favor," said the Doctor, "My friends and I have run into an issue which have put their machine in danger." "Is it those blasted Robots of Sherwood again?" "No, something much worse. Which is why I'm requesting that you take the machine into your care until we get back." "Wait a minute," interrupted Rufus, and both Robin Hood and the Doctor turned to look. "You're putting an Actual Time Machine built by 21st Century humans into the hands of a guy from the 13th who we thought was fictional until today?!" the Doctor nodded. "Pretty much." "Worry not," smiled Robin confidently, "No thief has ever stolen something from me and lived to tell the tale." "We don't really have a choice here," agreed Wyatt reluctantly, "I mean, two time machines aren't exactly stealthy and the Doctor seems more experienced with his TARDIS." "I agree with Wyatt," Lucy said, and without waiting for a response she told Robin where they had parked the Lifeboat. "I shall send some men to retrieve the machine right away, Lady Lucy," said Robin, "But until you are ready to leave would you care to stay for dinner?" "Sorry, Robin," said the Doctor, "Not today." "Understandable, Doctor. I wish you luck on your travels." Robin faced Rufus and put a hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry, brave friend, we'll keep your 'Lifeboat' safe." Rufus nodded and smiled uneasily. "Okay, um, thanks." The rest of the party quickly said their goodbyes to Robin Hood and walked back to the TARDIS. In a few minutes, the Gallifreyan ship was flying freely through the time vortex, and the foursome finally had some time to think.

"I bet you're wondering where we're going," said the Doctor, unable to stand the silence anymore, "well, I can tell you it's sometime in the future. Can't track much more than that though, not without a proper thing to get the location from." Still no response from the other three. "C'mon, guys, lighten up! We'll find the Mothership, not to worry!" "This machine-" said Rufus, finally speaking, "it has a supercomputer, right?" "The most powerful in the universe," said the Doctor proudly. "Well then what is there on Rittenhouse?" The Doctor paused, as if he'd expected the request to come at some point. The Time Lord sighed. "That," he said, "Is a tricky question seeing as there is scarcely any info on that organization." "What?" Lucy sounded shocked, "Not even public records?" The Doctor shook his head. "The UNIT branch stationed in America looked into Rittenhouse some time ago, but all that is written here is that Rittenhouse was a clockmaker that lived in the 1800's. Nothing more. It's as if-" "-The records had been erased?" finished Lucy cautiously. "Same thing happens if we try to look anything up on these people," Wyatt said seriously. the Doctor rubbed his chin. "Now that IS interesting. I have a theory on who might have connections to Rittenhouse," the Doctor said, and Rufus seemed to appear right next to the Doctor. "What? Who?!" he asked, somewhat excitedly. the Doctor looked at Rufus with his icy eyes. "The Master."

Anthony Bruhl looked at the adjustments the mysterious Master had made to the Mothership's console again, trying to figure out the materials the stranger had used to tweak the time machine. Feeling as if he were being watched, the scientist turned around in his swiveling pilot's chair to find a figure darkening the doorway. "What are you doing in here?" asked the Master, slightly hunched over as the Mothership's tiny cockpit was too small to stand up straight. "I'm just looking over your adjustments." "Don't." said the Master, his deep, hypnotic voice having an affect on Anthony. "There's no way you /humans/ could understand the Gallifreyan tech that went into this. Now go. I have work to do." Anthony obediently stood up and walked around the Master to exit the time machine, and as soon as he was outside, the door slammed shut behind him. Anthony cursed and kicked the carpet suddenly. The Master had, once again, somehow forced the scientist to do his bidding without hardly any effort. 'Was it some sort of vocal hypnosis?' theorized Anthony, 'Maybe something in the water? No. It doesn't matter.' he shook his head, clearing any thoughts of the Master, and walked over to Flynn, who was reading some sort of book in a chair.

About a week ago, Flynn had agreed to work with the Master in order to take down Rittenhouse. The odd stranger had claimed that he had known who the real organization was from the start, and that he could utterly destroy them once and for all. One Flynn had granted the Master permission to tweak the Mothership against Anthony's wishes, he had disappeared into the time machine, and in an hour they were on their way to a new time, with the Master in the pilot's seat. When they arrived, the Mothership had landed in an expensive-looking suite, with technology and interior decorating unlike Anthony had ever seen. "Where the heck did you take us?" Flynn had asked. He didn't like being kept in the dark, but it was obvious the Master wanted to keep it that way. "You'll learn in time," said the Master with a chuckle, heading towards the suite's door, "I'll be right back." After leaving the room, there was a short buzzing noise and a click, and after trying the door Flynn found it to be locked. He cursed, but decided to investigate the room to find another way out, and told Anthony to do the same. Anthony went to the window first, and drew back the curtains, gaping at the view before him. The city sprawled below the suite's window looked like some kind of desert town in the middle east, with a bazaar just inside the bulky walls protecting the city from the harsh grey-gold desert outside. The sky boasted three bright silver orbs that Anthony assumed were moons, and beyond those the scientist could see an enormous purple and blue planet in the black sky. "Flynn, I've got the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore," he had said.

Now, a week later, Anthony was 'so done', as the younger generation would say. They were on an alien planet, light-years away from Earth and God knew how many years into the past or future, and Anthony nor Flynn had been able to leave the suite the Mothership had landed in. "Garcia, I'm fed up with this guy," spat Anthony, "He thinks he can just boss me around like I'm nothing! And I have a feeling that when he doesn't need us anymore he'll get rid of us." "Not if we do it first," Flynn responded quietly, slightly lowering his book, "As soon as we figure out how the improved Mothership works we'll be out of here." Anthony put his hands on his hips. "How d'you expect to do that?" he asked. Flynn opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw the Master exit the Mothership. "Gentlemen," the Master said, "I have some business to attend to. I trust you'll stay here as always?" Without waiting for an answer, the dark-dressed man walked out of the room, the door closing with a final click.

A blue police box materialized in a busy bazaar, a slight breeze rustling the colorful banners and papers strung up between stands. No one but the children noticed the box, and they decided to keep their distance, especially when four oddly-dressed strangers stepped out of the door. "Welcome to the bountiful planet of Ichorfall!" the Doctor spread his arms wide, as if the planet were a gift just waiting to be given. "Did you say planet, or did I just hear you wrong?" Rufus looked around, astonished beyond all reason for the second time in 24 hours. "That's right," said the Doctor, "We're actually on a planet in the next galaxy over from the Milky Way, about 200 years into your future." "This.. Is amazing!" Wyatt stuttered, completely astounded. He couldn't stop staring at the exotic food and aliens in the bazaar, and part of him wondered how they would find their way back to the box. As if Lucy had read Wyatt's mind, she turned to the Doctor. "Um, I may not have a history major on other worlds," she began uncertainly, "but won't the TARDIS and our clothes stand out?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you'll be surprised how many people would overlook something as out-of-place as a blue police box. Besides,"-the Time Lord shrugged-"The circuit that allows the TARDIS to blend in broke over two thousand years ago." He walked off into the bazaar, and the other time travelers followed. As they weaved through the crowds of humanoid aliens (some looked human and some most definitely did not), smells and colors of all kinds assaulted their senses, while thick, grey-gold sand crunched under their tennis shoes. The Doctor suddenly stopped in front of a booth that was selling some kind of frozen blue treat, and Rufus almost ran into the back of him. "You wouldn't happen to have a few pounds, would you?" The Doctor asked the others. "I have a $20," said Lucy, offering the American currency. The Time Lord took the money gratefully and used it to buy a few frozen treats, but much to the humans' surprise, the blue pop tasted like orange soda.

"So why are we eating these?" asked Wyatt in a flat voice, twirling the blue-stained Popsicle stick between his fingers. "Why not?" asked the Doctor, "New alien world, far into your planet's future: the perfect thing to do is have an ice treat and watch the passerby." "Riiiight," Wyatt nodded slowly, "but when will we find this 'Master' guy you were talking about?" "That's a great question," agreed Rufus, "but another one is: why is everything in English? Shouldn't be like alien...stuff?" "TARDIS translation circuit," answered the Doctor shortly, "And I know the Master is here because my ship has a tracking device. And luckily, I happen to have the old fella's robe from the time he tried to take over and inadvertently got absorbed by the Eye of Harmony." "Um okay," Lucy said, unsure of how to respond to the Doctor's rambling. Before the conversation could get any more awkward, a shrill beep was heard from the Doctor's pocket. Wyatt was immediately on high alert, automatically reaching for his handgun. "Would you stop with the guns?" snapped the Doctor, withdrawing a large device from his pocket. A light on the top of the big screen blinked rapidly, and the screen on the device showed a map with a yellow tracker on it. "Bingo!" said the old man excitedly, "Another Time Lord located! Follow me, and look for someone fishy. He- or she-could be anywhere." "What?!" Rufus looked around, thinking this was an inefficient way to find someone, when he spotted an odd man dressed all in black, with 2 grey streaks in his dark hair and goatee, as well as a sinister expression on his face. "Yo Doc!" Rufus called out, "Is that the guy?" Without responding, the Doctor took off in pursuit of the dark man Rufus had pointed out, and the three others struggled to keep up.

"Any luck with the lock?" Anthony asked Flynn, who was fiddling with the alien lock on the window. This had to be the twentieth time they tried to pick the lock in the room, and frankly, Anthony was surprised that the Master hadn't come back yet. "The lock's not giving," grunted Flynn, frustrated with the contraption. He bit back a curse as he accidentally pinched his finger in the window's hinge, and he leaned back to rest a bit. "Care to give it a try, Anthony?" asked Flynn sarcastically. Before Anthony could think up a suitable response, they heard the doorknob to their room jiggle and try to turn. "Room service!" said a Scottish voice from the other side, followed by a knock at the door. "There's probably nothing in there," said a different voice, this one with an American accent. 'Wait a minute,' thought Finn, 'That voice..' before he could complete his thought, a buzzing noise was heard on the other side of the door, and the two men had just enough time to hide in the closet and bathroom before the mystery people came through the suite's door.

"Well that was easy," said a different voice warily. It sounded like Rufus. "Almost too easy..." the Scottish voice muttered. An unfamiliar device beeped. A female voice that sounded like Lucy spoke next. "Okay, does anyone else get the feeling we're being-" "-Watched?" finished Wyatt, followed by the sound of a gun getting loaded, "Yeah, definitely getting those vibes." "I hate to agree, but I doubt the Master would leave a modified time machine unguarded." Flynn, against Anthony's warnings, now stepped out of the closet and raised a hand gun not unlike the one Wyatt was now pointing at Flynn. "Nice to see you again," smiled Flynn, "Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus, you're all looking well." "Where's Anthony?" asked Rufus. "I'm here," The mentioned engineer stepped out of the bathroom. "Since nobody cares about introductions here, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you." Everyone ignored the Time Lord. "What are you doing here?" asked Wyatt, "I doubt Rittenhouse is here." "Let's just say my benefactor wants us here right now." The Doctor shook his head at Flynn. "Look, it's no secret you're working with the Missy, or whatever she's calling herself now." "Who?" asked Anthony, "We don't know any Missy." "He's not lying," said Rufus. Lucy sighed. "So, what now?" "I still think she's behind this," said the Doctor, scratching his chin, "That guy we saw in the bazaar looked like he might have been working with Missy but I didn't get a good enough look at him." Flynn lowered his gun slightly. "Look, I'm confused. Who are you talking about."

A sigh from the Doctor. "I'm talking about the Master, shouty! No need to get tetchy with me." "How do you know the Master?" asked Anthony suspiciously. He didn't want another person like the Master to deal with. "The Master is a dark scoundrel who wants nothing but to destroy me and everything I believe in. Even if that means destroying the Universe or ripping apart time and space." "What an excellent summary, dear Doctor!" everyone turned quickly towards the doors as the bearded Master stepped into the room. No-one had heard him open the suite door and enter. "Well, don't look so surprised," quipped the evil Time Lord, "this was my plan all along, you know." "Oh I doubt it," snapped the Doctor, "What do you need of the humans' time machine? I thought you still had your TARDIS at this point!" "Hm. I see that it's been long enough that you've forgotten that you stole my Dematerialization Circuit for yourself!" the Master grinned slyly and continued, "Luckily I was able to catch a passing Time Agent in a time scoop and steal their vortex manipulator. I'm sure you can guess what happens next, Doctor." "Yes, I can. Now answer this: why not kill us now?" "Doctor!" hissed Lucy. "I know what I'm doing Lucy. Master, why don't you kill us all now? It's obvious we're all pawns here." "I plan to take down Rittenhouse," the Master said. "And do the Universe some good?" the Doctor raised his bushy eyebrows, "No, I do not believe that's your plan." "No, it's true." Flynn spoke, surprising everyone, "That's how he was able to gain the Mothership in the first place. He promised to take down Rittenhouse." "How did you know he could be trusted though?" asked Rufus curiously, "because from what I gather, you trust no-one."

"The Master always has a second motivation behind his plan," the Doctor scowled, "And after hundreds of years' experience facing off against him I know that his plans are never for Earth's benefit. Only his own. Now!" he grinned, "Let's see what you've done with the Mothership, eh?" And before anyone could do anything the Doctor walked over to the time machine in long strides and went inside. The Master followed suit, and soon the two voices could be heard arguing inside. The party looked at the machine, looked at each other, and at the same time Wyatt and Flynn raised their guns at each other. "Now back to old business," grinned Flynn. Suddenly a cry of joy was heard in the time machine, followed by a shout of anger and with a flash, the Mothership vanished with both Time Lords inside.

 **Okay, now to address the things: First of all, I most definitely think that the Master I'm using for this fanfiction would recognize a post-Pertwee Doctor (even if it wasn't the situation I presented in the fic). Second, I put this story set between certain episodes because (a) I can better judge what the characters would or wouldn't know at that point, and (b) with a time-travel show, things can get Timey Wimey and having the characters be from different timelines keeps me on track. Third, yes I realize Rittenhouse has already been revealed and exposed in Timeless (if you're caught up), but in this fanfiction ****SPOILER ALERT**** Rittenhouse is going to be a Doctor Who villain (to make things more fun). So, share your thoughts in the comments and let me know what you all would like to see in later chapters! Thanks, and sorry for the long Author's note. :)**


End file.
